familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Cutler (1605-1694)
}} English Ancestry Early New England records notate the arrival of three English Cutler Immigrants, James Cutler, Robert Cutler, and John Cutler. Robert first appears in Charlestown MA in 1636, already married and John appears with a family at Hingham in 1637. There is nothing to connect these to each other nor with the English Cutler family in Norwich England which had children of similar names but were born too late. Biography James Cutler, born in England in 1605/06, settled as early as 1634 in Watertown MA, where we find the first record of this family name in New England. There he was one of the original grantees of land in the northerly part of the town, on the road to Belmont. He married his first wife, Anna (see below), here. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. In 1635 he passed all necessary probation and received into town with a house-lot assigned him. It contained eight acres, bounded east by Thomas Boylston (1614-1653), west and north by a Common Street and Pond Road and on south be lot of Ellis Barron (1600-1676). In the first "great divide" (25 July 1636) he received 25 acres in Waltham near the river. Additional property was assigned in 1642. 1651 Move to Cambridge Farms On 04 Mar 1651, James Cutler sold about 100 acres of property to Nathaniel Bowman. He then settled in Cambridge Farms (now Lexington MA on what is now known as Wood Street, near the place where William Hartwell resides, not fram from the Concord (now Bedford) line. He built one of the first houses at the Farms, located thirty rods from the present highway on an elevation with a extensive view. Will of James Cutler He made his will 24 Nov 1684, at Cambridge Farms, being then age 78. He died on 17 May 1694, age 88. * Bequeathed land to son James. * 20 acres to son Thomas * 20 acres to son Samuel * beq to son Thomas * beq to son John * John Collar, (husband of daughter Mary) beq 20 acres. * Money to Richard Parks (husband of step-daughter Sarah King). * to dau, wife of John Parmenter - a cow. * Sarah Waite * Mary Johnson * Hannah Winter - * Joanna Russel - * Jemima Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Anna Unknown He married first, Anna ____, who by one tradition was the sister of Capt John Grout's wife (Mary), both of whom were so opporsed and tantalized in England for their Puritanism, that they resolved to seek their fortunes in New England, and came unattended by parents or near friends. Their first child, James, was born "ye 6th day 9th month 1635." Note: Her surname is NOT Cakebread. that was John's 2nd wife. # James Cutler (1635-1685) # Hannah Cutler (1638-1672) # Elizabeth Cutler (1640-1644) # Mary Cutler (1644-1715) 2nd Marriage: Mary Barnard Married Mary Barnard (1610-1654) on 09 Mar 1645, she was the widow of Thomas King (1619-1644), immigrants from England. # Edmund Cutler (1645-1694) # Elizabeth Cutler (1646-1722) # Thomas Cutler (1648-1722) - Militia leader in Lexington MA, md Abigail Dewey. # Sarah Cutler (1653-1743) 3rd Marriage: Phoebe Page Married Third - Phoebe Page (1625-1694), daughter of John & Phoebe Page, immigrants from England. # Joanna Cutler (1660-1703) # Margaret Cutler (1664-1734) # John Cutler (1663-1714) # Samuel Cutler (1664-1714) # Jemima Cutler (1666-1744) # Phoebe Cutler (1668-1684) References * A Cutler Memorial and Genealogical History, The Descendants of James Cutler - * James Cutler 1605 List of Famous Descendants